


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Valentine's Week 2018 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Antonio is so nervous about kissing Lovino for the first time he's sick to his stomach, but he's hoping he can finally do it at the school prom.





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read

Antonio holds Lovino’s hand as they walk into the room for the school dance. He looks around, smiling brightly. The room is quiet as everyone chats, the music not even running yet. “I told you we weren’t late. It hasn’t even started yet, Lovi,” he says happily, pulling his boyfriend over to where the DJ is still setting up. He lets go of Lovino and strikes up a conversation easily. After a few minutes of talking, most of which Lovino missed because he was on his phone, Lovino is being led to the snack table. 

“What’s up with the music?” Lovino asks, getting himself a cup of the kool aid. He sniffs it before taking a delicate sip. Antonio chuckles when Lovino shrugs and keeps it instead of throwing it out. 

“He said that the power went out in the socket he was using so he had to switch some things but his power strip was fried and he’s waiting on another one.” Antonio responds. He watches a teacher come into the gym. “That’s probably what he just got. So the music will start soon.” Antonio ruffles Lovino’s hair and leans against a wall while he waits. His stomach is churning slightly, he’s kind of nervous. He knows that Lovino likes him a lot, but he’s still panicked. 

“Oh! Put your drink down, we have to dance to this!” He grabs Lovino’s wrist and pulls him to the dance floor. He had asked the DJ to play their song first, and it came on and surprised Antonio. He smiles brightly, pulling Lovino close to him. The dance is awkward, Antonio has taken lessons and Lovino hasn’t. Antonio is a good lead, and Lovino isn’t sure what he’s meant to be following, but it doesn’t matter to them. They’re in their own little world.

Lovino laughs quietly when Antonio twirls him unexpectedly. He cups Antonio’s cheeks when he’s pulled back close and looks over his face slowly before leaning up and kissing Antonio gently. Antonio blushes hard, surprised, then kisses back gently. They’re yelled at by a teacher to backup a little bit, but Antonio barely even hears her. He pulls away and rests his head on Lovino’s shoulder, smiling brightly. Little laughs shake his body. 

“I was afraid to kiss you,” he admits quietly. “I didn’t want to force you into anything you weren’t ready for.” Antonio gently takes Lovino’s hand and kisses his wrist. 

Lovino’s eyes go wide, and a blush spreads over his cheeks. He huffs quietly and looks away, listening to the song change. “Stupid, I’ve been trying to find the best time to kiss you for awhile now. But… You looked so happy just then, I couldn’t help myself.” He smiles gently at the thought. He pulls his arm free of Antonio’s grip and pulls Antonio close to him once more. “Now dance with me, silly.” 

“Of course, Lovi. Anything for you.” Antonio’s face aches from how wide he’s smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: First Kisses 
> 
> I'm currently accepting requests on my tumblr @starofinsomnia!


End file.
